A Single Night
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: (Smut/lemon one shot Sephiroth x any character and gender) "Sephiroth was ruthless, grabbing handfuls of my hair and pulling my body against his. I put up little of a fight as he wrapped one arm around my waist and held my head back with the other. He sort of snarled and sort of smiled down at me before leaning In and licking my throat once, then placing a little kiss on the we..."


**A little Sephiroth smut for Final Fantasty lovers. It's character and gender neutral so you can imagine him with any character you'd like... or even yourself (wink, wink.) I've actually never played the game, but at Ikkicon 2012 they had a Sephiroth poster and his character is absolutely beautiful. I bought it and it's on my wall. I love him! The character designs for all the characters really are beautiful!**

** So here it is! Sephiroth x anyone you like. **

* * *

Sephiroth was ruthless, grabbing handfuls of my hair and pulling my body against his. I put up little of a fight as he wrapped one arm around my waist and held my head back with the other. He sort of snarled and sort of smiled down at me before leaning In and licking my throat once, then placing a little kiss on the wet skin before biting hard enough to shock me. I grabbed his arm that was around my waist and pulled at his coat. He bit down harder and even sucked the creamy skin. I gasped and he finally released and lightly brushed this bruise he made. He let go of my hair and turned me to face him. He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips softly.

"On your knees." He said lowly, pushing down on my shoulders. I obeyed, crawling between his legs. He pulled down his pants and grabbed my hand, leading me to his bulge. He inched himself closer to my face. I massage his balls lightly and his length grew even larger. I reached into his underwear and pulled out his dick. He was really big and I couldn't imagine how it would feel inside of me. I flicked my tongue across the tip of his cock. His pre-cum was bitter-sweet but it was nice. I slid my hand up and down around his length before taking it into my hot mouth. He moaned and leaned back on his elbows. I swirled my tongue around his shaft, not letting his cock escape my mouth. He reached down and grabbed his balls, taking them in his palm and massaging them roughly. I pulled away with a pop. A string of saliva trailed from his cock to my wet lips. He quickly sat up and pulled me into his lap, kissing me eagerly. I straddled his hips, grinding mine against his.

I was thrilled. I took my shirt off and he slid his hands into my shorts. I tired to wiggle away, but he stopped me by pulling me closer to him. He smiled, listening to the sweet little sounds I made into his ear. He peeled the tight shorts off of my and threw them aside, pausing then to remove the rest of his clothes. He grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed and put my legs up on his shoulders. He plunged into me without warning. I yelped out in surprised. He muffled those cries with his lips against mine.

"Uhhhnnng- Sephiroth! Deeper..." I pleaded in a sort of murmur. He slowed for a moment, pulling out for a brief minute and slowly entering again, pushing himself as deep as he could. I gasped at the sensations and reached to grab his hips and push him in even more. He looked down at me with his cold gaze and I witnessed the corner of his mouth curl up. He leaned down and kissed me. His skin was so soft and smooth. I ran my hands down his body, loving how he felt against me.

He grinded his hips into me causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

He leaned down to take one of my nipples in his mouth. He played with it between his teeth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive, pink nub. He placed his hands at the small of my back and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to ride him as he traded places with me. My lips found their way to his neck. I sucked on his skin leaving a bruise. I liked the way the purple and red looked on his fair, white skin. I left more on his neck, trailing down to his collar bone and went back up to kiss his lips. He cupped my face in his hands as he returned the kiss, lightly biting my lip. Oh, god. It was unbearable. No matter how much of him was inside of me I wanted more.

His nails dug into my back and he gasped out in ecstasy. He pounded into me me harder. Before I knew it I had fist fulls of his hair. I earned more sweet noises out of him as I met his thrusts. He filled me up with his juices and laid down next to me, kissing the corner of my mouth, his eyelashes ticking my cheek. I smiled as he dozed off to sleep. My eyelids became droopy and I balled up next to him. I, knowing how irritable he could be, cautiously attempted to slip my hand into his hand, surprised when he accepted my hand in his intertwining our fingers. I smiled as the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk. I nestled my face into his neck and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Review?**_


End file.
